Lupines
by Acnal Batanal
Summary: C'est le début d'une nouvelle  assez longue. Je n'ai pas encore corrigé la suite et fait la fin...


1 La forêt

"Aïe ! Zut. Je suis sûre qu'il m'a encore enfoncé une côte..." Mon maître me regardait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres."C'est en essayant plusieurs fois que tu y arriveras, Ezraya, pour ceci, je ne peux t'aider. Je te donne la journée pour te soigner et tu ressayeras demain. Va maintenant."Je m'éloignais en direction de ma hutte, légèrement dégoutée : j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'essayais de capturer ce léonin et il m'échappait encore. Je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu car la lune d'initiation approchait...

Toute à mes pensées, j'avais traversé la clairière, et dépassé le village. Je voyais à ma droite la grotte de la lune d'initiation, où une sourde lumière orangée brillait de jour comme de nuit. Mon objectif était de réussir à y entrer pour ma lune d'initiation. Il ne me manquait que le léonin pour avoir ma place lors de la cérémonie. J'arrivais maintenant dans le bosquet des étrangers, chez moi.

J'avais construit ma première hutte à l'âge de cinq ans, toute seule. C'est à cet âge que j'étais arrivée chez les alangadirs, peu de temps après le début de l'année du féliné. J'avais trainé dans la forêt plusieurs jours avant qu'un chasseur ne me trouve et ne me ramène au camp. Je savais maintenant que si je n'avais pas réussi à construire ma hutte, je n'aurais pu rester parmi eux. Il était de coutume que l'on appartienne à la famille dont l'année portait le nom lorsqu'on arrivait. J'étais arrivée lors de l'année du féliné, j'appartenais donc à ce lignage. J'avais un tatouage sur la joue gauche, une tête de silvanin, petit félin de forêt, preuve de mon appartenance à cette famille. Le silvanin. Un des cinq animaux de la famille du féliné. Un que j'avais une chance d'avoir comme animal totem lors de la lune d'initiation. Enfin... Quand j'aurai attrapé ce léonin de malheur...

Une voix m'arracha à mes pensées. « Ezraya! Viens voir! » C'était Adja, mon amie depuis que j'étais toute petite. Nous avions fait tellement de choses ensemble que nous étions comme des sœurs. Petite mais agile, elle était mon parfait opposé. Alors qu'elle était facilement énervée et vantarde, j'étais au contraire plus calme et moins spontanée. Je l'adorais et me demandais souvent ce que je ferai sans elle. Quand je lui faisais part de cette réflexion, elle me répondait en riant " que des bêtises surement !"

Je sortis de ma hutte et l'appelait :"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Adja ?""C'est les garçons, me répondit-elle, ils veulent savoir si on sait ce que sera notre animal totem... Apparemment, eux, ils savent déjà. Viens voir !" "Comme s'ils ne le savaient pas… J'arrive."

La lune d'initiation était au cœur de toutes les discussions en ce moment. Normal quand on savait qu'elle aurait lieu d'ici quelques jours !

Je rejoignis Adja. Elle parlait avec Silvan, un garçon de mon âge. Lui n'avait pas comme nous le "choix" de son animal totem et de son métier. Baptisé par le silvanin à sa naissance, il portait le nom de cet animal et serait guérisseur. Je me joignis à la conversation. "...Et alors là, le pyrotal m'a agrippé avec ses serres mais moi, je ne me suis pas laissé faire, je l'ai attrapé par les ailes et je l'ai immobilisé avant de le mettre dans la cage ! " disait Adja."Mais oui, grande chasseuse" se moqua Silvan "Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas un pigeon ?" Adja rougit, bégaya, rougit encore plus avant de foudroyer son ami du regard. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire et la discussion repris son cours. Je songeais a mon échec avec le léonin et me demandais si je ne devrais pas plutôt essayer d'attraper un silvanin ou..."Et toi Ezraya que pense tu avoir comme animal totem? Attend, attend, que je me rappelle...Tu a le choix entre le léonin, le noirial, la rayate, la cielane et le silvanin c'est ça ?"Norian. Un peu comme mon frère adoptif même s'il ne faisait pas parti de la même famille que moi. Lui appartenait aux retilpés. Il posait toujours les meilleures questions au pire moment. « Je...je ne sais pas »en prononçant ces mots, je me rendis compte que je ne savais vraiment pas. Mon animal totem m'était encore inconnu. Et les autres qui paraissaient si confiant ! « Je ne sais pas »répétais-je. « Pas du tout ? » « Pas du tout, Norian. Pas du tout du tout. » « Rho, tant fait pas petite sœur, tu finiras par le savoir. »Je l'espérais de tout cœur. « Et toi Adja, tu pense que se sera quoi le tiens ? »Dis-je pour détourner la conversation. « J'ai un pressentiment... » « Oh, la grande sage a parlé. » Silvan avait toujours adoré taquiner Adja. « Je disais donc, avant que l'on ne m'interrompe si grossièrement, que j'ai un pressentiment concernant le pyrotal. Je me suis toujours sentie très proche de lui. » « Même quand il a essayé de t'arracher le bras? »Très sérieuse, Adja répondit en fixant Silvan dans les yeux : « Oui, même quand il a essayé de m'arracher le bras. »Sur le coup, Silvan ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait que trop comprendre la peur d'Adja et son désir de se rassurer quand a son initiation.

Je pris soudain conscience de la position du soleil et de toutes les tâches que je n'avait pas accomplie."Désolée mais il est tard, je n'ai pas encore apporté l'eau pour le dîner et Ursi va m'étrangler si je ne lui rapporte pas son bois de frêne... A ce soir !"

Je pris congé de mes amis et commençait à effectuer mes corvées quotidiennes. Tout en travaillant, je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen d'attraper le léonin quand une voix près de mon oreille me fit tressaillir _«Crois en moi et je t'aiderais..." _souffla-t-elle. Je me retournai d'un seul coup mais autour de moi, personne. Haussant les épaules, je continuais à tirer l'eau du lac.

Toutes mes corvées effectuées, j'allai directement chez le guérisseur de ma famille. Léone pouvait réparer des os brisés en quelques jours alors une côte enfoncée, ce n'était rien pour elle...Au bout de dix minutes, je sortais de la maison du guérisseur, grimaçant encore de douleur. Je décidais de me baigner dans le lac, faire quelques étirements et, peut-être, capturer un ragondin. Je fis mes ablutions et croisais tout à coup mon regard dans l'eau. Je me détaillais d'un regard critique avant de hausser les épaules et de rentrer au camp. Je ne me trouvais pas particulièrement belle mais je savais qu'Adja pensait le contraire. Elle trouvait mes yeux magnifiques mais je ne les jugeais pas vraiment dignes d'intérêt. Ils étaient d'un noir brillant, comme de l'obsidienne, contrairement a la plupart des gens que je connaissais qui les avaient verts. Pour le reste, j'étais comme tout le monde. De taille moyenne, avec une peau halée par une vie passée dans la forêt, j'avais de longs cheveux, noirs, comme la plupart des personnes du village. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment intéressée par mon apparence physique.

J'allai manger puis je me préparai pour la nuit. En fermant le rideau qui bouchait l'entrée de la maison, j'entendis une voix :"Aide moi et je croirais en toi..."Encore. La même voix que plus tôt dans la journée. A nouveau, personne autour de moi. Peut être était-ce des amoureux qui se parlaient près de ma hutte. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la voix près du lac. Réfléchissant à diverses possibilités, j'allai me coucher. Me retournant plusieurs fois sur ma couche, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil.


End file.
